Zôo Trouxa
by Lisa Phoenix
Summary: Draco fala sobre um medo que carrega desde criança. E como ele foi descoberto.


_**Zôo Trouxa**_

Eu nunca gostei de bichos, simplesmente porque quando criança minha mãe comprou um cachorro ( a meus pedidos) e ele me mordeu quando eu o peguei no colo. Quando fui para Hogwarts, me recusei a ter corujas, eu mandaria cartas pelas de Hogwarts e meu pai responderia com nossas "lindas" corujas segundo minha mãe(Na verdade, Crabbe ou Goyle levavam as cartas até o corujal).

Eu cresci odiando animais, principalmente os que claramente se vê que são perigosos. Eu fiz Tratos de Criaturas Mágicas por obrigação de meu pai, para eu poder acabar com aquele gigante bêbado e fanfarrão. Eu quase consegui, ao criar coragem e dar um jeito de um hipogrifo me machucar. Isso só aumentou meu "medo" e ódio por animais.

Mantive esse segredo de medo de animais o tempo que pude. Infelizmente, minha parceira, Ginny Weasley, está prestes a descobrir esse segredo. Ela comprou um cachorro bruxo, daqueles que tem uma enorme orelha, que as balançando, voa. Eu dei um berro(você queria o que afinal? Você acha que é confortável acordar com um cachorro em cima de você?), pois era exatamente igual ao que me mordera quando eu era uma criança indefesa de apenas quatro anos (okay, não tão indefesa já que eu quebrei a pata e machuquei as orelhas do bicho depois dele ter me mordido).

Eu o joguei para fora da cama, e ele latiu revoltado. Ginny assustada apareceu no quarto e então ela desconfiou. Principalmente quando eu exigi que ela sumisse com o cachorro. E ela o fez, ao mandar para seus sobrinhos.

Eu e Ginny não somos um casal pacifico, nós brigamos bastante (mas não alcançamos o numero de vezes que o irmão dela, Ron e a esposa dele, Hermione, brigam. Aliás, esse mês ele ainda não veio passar uma noite conosco, dizendo que Hermione o expulsou, milagre.) e nós, bem, a gente sacaneia um ao outro. Assim como eu a sacaneio com suas manias por ursinhos e seus medos. Ela me sacaneia com minhas mania e até então ela não havia encontrado um "medo". E agora parece que encontrou.

Filha da puta, ela queria mesmo me sacanear quando me mandou esperar em frente ao zoológico. Eu não consegui arranjar uma desculpa, mas ainda tentava bolar algo em minha cabeça para dar um jeito de não entrarmos no zoológico.

E claro, ela sabia que eu era pontual, e tinha mania de ser pontual. Então, se ela realmente queria me sacanear, ela chegaria atrasada, bastante atrasada. Mas ela passara dos limites, eu já estava esperando ela no mínimo há uns quarenta minutos. O que mais faltava?

Eu não deveria ter perguntado isso. Porque logo reconheci a cabeça ruiva dela e seu sorriso. Quando eu retribui o sorriso, eu tive de desmancha-lo na hora, ao ver ao lado dela três crianças.

Não podia ser, ela trouxera os sobrinhos dela. Os que eu mais odiava e os que ela mais amava. Eram os filhos de Ron e Hermione e não saiam do meu pé. Não que os pais gostassem disso (embora que eu e Ron tenhamos ficado com um relacionamento mais amigável depois do fim da guerra). Eu não gostava nem um pouco de ver o filho mais velho acenar e quando chegar perto de mim, me fazer dar um toque "do bacana" segundo ele, com as mãos. E muito menos quando a filha vinha e me abraçava e logo em seguida, o filho menor vinha e se agarrava as minhas pernas e o que mais dava raiva, é que eles faziam tudo isso na mesma hora.

Ninguém sabe porque eles gostam de mim. Eu desconfio que isso é arte de Ginny, é bem provável que ela tenha dito que eu sou o tio bacana ou o tio triste e é preciso que eles me amem, ou ao menos tentem dizer que me amam.

Eles sempre dão um jeito de convencerem a mãe a deixa-los dormir em nossa mansão, a Mansão Malfoy. Eu cheguei a pensar que eles fossem interesseiros, mas era impossível já que eles vivem numa mansão. Potter deixou dinheiro para os amigos fazerem uma casa para eles e acabou que os amigos exageraram.

Eu nem me importaria se eles fossem interesseiros. Eu não me importo de ter de pagar entrada para os três no zoológico, pagar pipoca, almoço no restaurante, picolé e refrigerante. Eu me importo é que eles não me deixam em paz e eu não consiga ficar a sós com Ginny.

Depois de se desgrudarem de mim, quase em corro disseram:

- Boa tarde, tio Draco! Estávamos com saudades!

Dando um sorriso típico meu, aquele cínico, mas que as crianças não se deixavam abalar. Respondi e caminhei até Ginny a abraçando pela cintura.

- Me diz que não foram eles que pediram para vir – Sussurrei no ouvido dela.

- Receio que esteja certo, eu que os chamei.

Eu não respondi. A soltei e caminhei até as crianças, ela estava me fazendo de babá. Mas o pior, é que eu não consigo odiá-la. Porque eu amo demais aquela ruiva. Chega a ser idiota.

Talvez meu pai estivesse certo quando o visitei em Azkaban e ele tivera um ataque ao saber que eu estava morando junto a Ginny há mais de um ano.Talvez Ginny realmente fosse encrenca, talvez Ginny realmente ia me fazer ficar de pernas pro ar. Mas ela era fantástica. Ela era engraçada e fora a primeira a me devolver todos os desaforos e descasos, foi por isso que me apaixonei por ela. Ela não deixou barato quando eu a ofendi, mas não partiu pra cima de mim como a maioria fazia.

- Titio Draco, você irá nos levar ao zôo? – O mais novo, Mark puxou meu braço. – Titia Gin disse que você daria um jeito de nós podermos fazer carinho nos pinguis e nas focas!

- Bem, eu receio que.. – Eu comecei. Embora eu dissesse que odiava aquelas crianças, eu simplesmente não conseguia dizer não a elas. – Bem, tio Draco irá tentar.

Estão vendo como é decadente? Imaginem, Draco Malfoy se derretendo e sendo agradável a uma criança. Minha mãe diz que meu pai também se derretia comigo quando eu era criança, mas querem saber? Não me importa que seja impossível não se derreter por crianças, o problema é que quando estou com eles... Bem, é difícil dizer, eu sempre odiei crianças, sempre disse que não teria filhos. Mas aquela crianças me fazem desejar ter filhos apenas com o olhar alegres que eles dão.

Eu devo ter sido muito mal em outra vida ou coisa do tipo. Parecia que meus pecados voltavam contra mim. Bem que minha mãe dizia quando eu era pequeno, que o velho Merlin gosta de brincar com a gente e nem mesmo a senhora Morgana das fadas conseguia faze-lo parar (na realidade, eu acho que aquela sacana entra no jogo também, todos sabemos que o velho tinha uma paixão por ela e pararia se ela pedisse).

Mark me puxava pela mão enquanto Diana de mãos dadas comigo ia falando de como adorara Hogwarts. Na frente, ia Harry, o filho mais velho(sim, dedicação ao Potter). Ele e Diana já estavam em Hogwarts, sendo ele do sexto ano e ela do primeiro.

Harry é igual a mãe, todo nerd, vive lendo livros e sabe bastante. Mas diferente da mãe, ele vive levando detenção e só por isso não virou monitor. Ele me confessou certa vez na época que seria escolhido os monitores, que rezava para não ser um e que pegaria quantas detenções fossem precisas para isso.

Eu receio que eu tenha ajudado ele, ao mandar uma carta a McGonnagal dizendo-a para não colocar o garoto como monitor, e eu daria minhas providências caso ela colocasse. Pois como todos sabem, os Malfoys sempre tiveram cargos importantes em Hogwarts.

Depois de ter pago a entrada de todos, entramos no zoológico trouxa. Eu nunca havia entrado num, mas não deveria ser diferente dos zoológicos bruxos, quero dizer, a diferença é que não tinha risco do feitiço se quebrar e o animal correr para cima de você. No zoológico trouxa tinha cercas especiais para que o animal não fugisse. Entre outras coisas, e além disso, os animais trouxas eram mais calminhos e menos perigosos.

Pelo menos, era o que eu achava até passar pela jaula de vários macaquinhos e um pular para perto de nós e berrar no meu ouvido, com aqueles ruídos irritantes e finos deles. Estava sendo bom demais para ser verdade até ali.

Aquele sem dúvida, seria um dia cheio.

hr

O zôo iria fechar em poucos minutos e eu já estava me alegrando em saber que as crianças seriam forçadas a irem embora como eu. Mas como todo mundo sabe, Merlin gosta de sacanear a gente, e quando ele quer ferrar com a gente, ele ferra totalmente.

- Bem, crianças, vamos indo embora...

- Mas titio Draco, você disse que ia nos levar até as focas e pingüins para podermos brincar com eles.

- Eu disse que ia tentar Mark. – Dei um sorriso amarelo puxando-o para a saída.

Ginny me censurou com um olhar. Eu disse que ia tentar mas eu nem havia tentado. Respirando fundo, tomei coragem e olhei para o pequeno ao meu lado olhando-me suplicante. Eu sabia que eu ia render e ajeitar uns pauzinhos para as crianças verem os bichos. Era só olhar para os olhos suplicantes de Mark, ou a cara sorridente de Diana ou então a expressão misteriosa de Harry, um misto de pedido, deboche e alegria. Mistura um pouco impossível em sua cabeça, certo? Mas é justamente o que parece que ele está pensando no momento.

- Está bem, vamos a gerência, vou falar com gerente. – Cedi virando-me e puxando Mark pela mão.

Ginny sorriu e me abraçou pela cintura. Eu a olhei com um daqueles meus olhares mortais. Ela apenas sorriu sarcasticamente. As coisas iam a favor dela.

Preciso realmente dizer que quando eu e Ginny entramos o gerente do zoológico começou a querer nos dispensar e foi só eu abrir minha carteira exibindo notas de libra que ele foi gentil conosco?

- Então, o que os senhores e essas adoráveis crianças desejam?

- Gostaríamos de podermos entrar na jaula das focas e dos pingüins. – Ginny disse meigamente, obviamente, havia um quê de sarcasmo na voz dela.

- Receio que não seja possível. – O gerente disse teatralmente.

Eu odiava esse tipo de situação a pessoa fingia que não estava interessada no nosso dinheiro e ficava essa situação idiota. Ginny sendo sarcástica e o idiota também.

- Vai custar quanto? – Fui direto.

- Bem, vejamos tem o tempo extra que o funcionário vai ter que estar com vocês, a lavagem da jaula, a terapia dos animas – O homem ia enumerando com os dedos -vocês sabem bichos são tão sensíveis quanto gente e..

- Apenas diga o preço e eu pagarei. – Disse já irritado.

- Algo em torno de 100 libras.

- Está bem. – Eu disse pegando um chumaço de libras. – Agora nos leve agora as jaulas.

- Será um prazer, sigam-me.

Eu ia agora atrás de todos, Mark largara minha mão pegando a de Ginny. E Diana e Harry iam na minha frente discutindo o quão engraçadas deveriam ser as focas. Minhas mãos estavam dentro do bolso, e meu rosto ia com uma expressão um pouco irritava. Daria um jeito de ficar fora da jaula. Uma coisa era ver os animais dentro de jaulas, outra era entrar na jaula para vê-los de perto.

Mas Ginny não ia deixar as coisas fáceis para mim. E quando chegamos ela fez questão de me fazer entrar primeiro de todos, dizendo as crianças que o tio Draco que os dera o privilegio de entrar na jaula e ele entraria na frente.

Com total desgosto entrei na jaula fedida e me deparei com um bando de pingüins idiotas em pedras, alguns nadando e outros brincando um com o outro. Um deles, um pouco pequeno, mas simpático. Se dirigiu a mim, tinha um topete amarelo no cabelo e era engraçado.

De inicio eu não percebi, só notei a presença do pingüim ao meu lado quando Diana com um berrinho de felicidade apontou para ele. Eu tomei um susto, dando um pulo quase derrubando Mark.

Todos estranharam, menos o pingüim que seguiu até mim daquele jeito estúpido que os pingüins andam, que parecem que se bater um vento irão cair para o lado. Eu perguntei a Merlin, porque diabos aquele bicho me seguia, os outros pareciam se divertir com isso. As crianças começaram a fazer carinho no pingüim e então, o gerente pegou o bicho e me entregou.

Olhe, você deve saber que eu não queria pegar o bicho, mas com o gerente o oferecendo, as crianças com aqueles sorriso e olhos suplicando e o pingüim me olhando, eu não resisti e peguei o bicho. Tão desajeitado quanto pai de primeira viagem pegando o filho recém-nascido no colo.

E para a minha surpresa não foi tão ruim...

Não! Eu não senti ânsia de vomito ou fiquei com medo ao colocar o bicho no meu colo. E por alguns segundos achei o bichinho até bonitinho. Merlin, o que teria acontecido comigo? Era a única coisa que eu pensava.

Depois de um tempo olhando o bicho e o bicho a mim, o coloquei no chão de volta. Todos sorriam para mim e então o gerente quebrando o silêncio disse que era melhor irmos a jaula das focas. Mas antes que saíssemos, Mark puxou minha calça, era sinal que ele queria algo.

- Podemos adotar o pingüim, tio Draco?

- Eu não s... – Eu comecei mais o gerente logo nos interrompeu.

- Nosso zoológico deixa você ser o padrinho do bicho com você mandando dinheiro a ele, assim terá uma nota na placa dizendo que você é o "dono" dele. Não é muito caro, mando a você uma carta com as explicações e as boletas bancarias? – O homem sorriu. E eu podia jurar que tinha visto um dente dourado.

- Está bem, Ginny te dá o endereço. – Me virei e Mark veio atrás de mim saltitante ao saber que adotaria um pingüim.

A visitação as focas foi rápida para mim, diferente dos pingüins as focas estavam antipáticas naquele dia, apenas fizeram um espetáculo com uma bola e voltaram a pular na água. O gerente se desculpou dizendo que elas estavam numa época ruim de vida e outras coisas, mas ninguém o ouviu. No fundo, já estávamos todos felizes por ter visto os bichos de perto. Até mesmo eu, pensava no pingüim. Eu tinha de admitir que gostara dele.

Ginny dera na saída nosso endereço e fomos saindo por uma saída nos fundos para funcionários, as crianças estavam bastante felizes e demonstravam isso pelos comentários altos e alegres sobre a ida ao zoológico. Deixamos ela na casa dos pais com a governanta da casa. Ron e Hermione ainda não haviam voltado do trabalho.

Eu e Ginny chegamos em casa cansados, aqueles pestinhas nos deixavam exaustos. Vimos nossa correspondência e eu, depois de responder milhares de cartas do trabalho, fui dormir. Ginny ainda estava escrevendo um relatório para o trabalho, mas o largou para conversar comigo.

Eu temia a conversa, sabia que ela ia tocar no assunto de meu ódio por animais e ia dizer que se impressionara em me ver com o pingüim. Mas para minha surpresa e talvez felicidade ela pulou essa parte:

- O que acha de tentarmos um hamster agora?

- O que? – De inicio eu não entendi.

- Bichos, você está começando a aceitar o fato de que eles não são tão asquerosos quanto parecem – Ela riu – Pensei em começarmos com um hamster é pequeno, não dá trabalho..

- Se você quiser..

- Obrigada, Draco. Com o passar do tempo, eu irei comprar um cachorro.

- Vamos esperar eu me habituar com o hamster, depois passamos para um pássaro, em seguida um coelho e por fim um cachorro. – Ri – É impossível que eu consiga me entender com esses bichos, estou-a avisando.

- Você irá gostar de bichos.

- Eu não sei, hoje foi um deslize.

- Espero que amanhã seja também.

- O que? Você não...

- Sim, eu combinei com as crianças de irmos a um Zoológico bruxo amanhã.

Se eu fosse desequilibrado eu berraria. Não achava que estava pronto para ir ao zoológico bruxo. E se inventassem de entrar na jaula de um Erumpent?

Naquela noite, eu demorei a dormir.

**Fim.**

N/A: Fic para a Nik, feito para o amigo oculto do fórum Through The Rain. Afinal, ela quem diz que D/G é complicado

N/A2: Agradecimentos a Scila por ter reclamado sobre as "Ginas" das fics D/G. Então, daí saiu a Gina a lá "canalha" da fic.

N/A3: Ah, sim Erumpent são bichos parecidos com Rinocerontes, mas eles injetam um liquido explosivo no objeto ou pessoa que seu chifre perfurar. Eu também sentiria medo se entrasse numa jaula desse tipo de bicho, heheheh.


End file.
